CSI: NY Discovering New Things
by ItalianBellaGirl
Summary: The team gets a new CSI named Janelle Waters. As the new member of the team, Janelle Waters wants to show the other team members she can do this. She isn’t a newbie, she’s just new to NYC. Living in Daytona Beach, Florida her whole life, Janelle has been
1. A New City: NYC A New Life

CSI: NY Story 

Written By: Carielle Danio

" Discovering New Things "

Written in August of 2007

Author's Note:

Okay, so I came up with this idea out of nowhere. I love love CSI: NY so much and I just decided to write a fanfic. I own nothing except Janelle Waters. I don't own CBS' CSI:NY or any of the characters. Right now, I am unsure of where the story is going and what's going to happen,; I'm just going to keep on writing and I'll see where it takes me. I like to think that I just write and let it flow out of me. So, for right now, just sit back and enjoy…..Discovering New Things.

**Chapters: **

**Chapter 1: A New City: NYC - A New Life**

**Chapter 2: A Unforgettable Case**

**Chapter 3: Two Months Later **

**Chapter 4: Christmas Party **

**Chapter 5: Christmas Day a.k.a An Unforgettable Night **

**Chapter 6: A New Case **

**Chapter 7: Another Dinner Date and More **

**Chapter 8: Forgiveness and Happiness**

**Chapter 9: In Time**

CSI: NY

Summary-

The team gets a new CSI named Janelle Waters. As the new member of the team, Janelle Waters wants to show the other team members she can do this. She isn't a newbie, she's just new to NYC. Living in Daytona Beach, Florida her whole life, Janelle has been raised as a southern baby doll. But now, grown up, living on her own in NYC, it's up to Janelle to find her way and make a life here as a CSI in New York. And sometimes the hurdles thrown at you aren't what you expect.

**Chapter 1: A New City: NYC - A New Life**

Janelle Waters looked at her newly bought apartment overlaying the busy and vast streets of New York City. The apartment was definitely more than she needed. Leaving her bag on the counter next to the door, she studied her "home." To her left was a good sized kitchen with the perfect counters overlooking into the living room. The living room had a set-up as if it were a hotel, the couch facing the television, with coffee tables and lamps. Off to the right were two bedrooms, one an office and the other a bedroom. The office held a library and desk and was elaborately decorated. The bedroom needed some work, up-dating the furniture and painting the walls, but other than that, Janelle thought this place was an amazing deal since she had just moved out to NYC two days ago.

_1 weeks earlier: _

"_Janelle, the captain wants to see you in his office, now." Her partner, Lizzie Newman said. _

"_Thanks," As she headed down the corridor of her work, she had no idea that her life would be changed drastically in a matter of minutes. _

"_Waters, "Captain Blake announced standing as she entered his office. _

" _Sir," _

" _As you know, the department is grateful tot have you, and as a promotion and a new opportunity I am sending you to the New York City Crime Scene Unit." Captain Blake explained. Janelle, completely shocked, tried to regain herself. She knew she had a slight chance at the promotion when she applied for it 3 weeks ago, but it was still a slight chance. She sat in her boss's office and for a moment she didn't even think she heard him right. _

"_Yes, Waters, you heard me right. The company has been lucky to have you and it's going to be hard letting you go, but this is an amazing opportunity for you. I know Mac Taylor will be an excellent boss and I fully believe that you will make it up there. Congratulations." _

The knock on her door broke her thoughts. She answered and found a sweet, elderly woman, standing before her.

"Hi, I'm Edna. I live next door to you and just wanted to welcome you to this area." Edna said handing Ariel a plate of cookies.

"Thank you. I'm Janelle. It's very nice to meet you." After a 20 minute chat with Edna, Janelle placed herself once again in the middle of her apartment. It was just different to call this home. Back home, in Florida, the sun shined everywhere and you couldn't walk anywhere for less than 5 minutes without feeling like you were having a heat stroke. But in NYC, it was just different. And after having spent the afternoon shopping for work clothes and shoes today, Ariel did nothing but sit down and watch TV. The next morning, her alarm blared at 5:45am. Her busy life started once again. After rushing to get ready, Janelle finally made her way to the office where she was supposed to meet Detective Mac Taylor first thing at 7 am. Knocking first, Janelle opened the glass door to Mac's office. She had noted that a few people stared at her as she walked down the hall. A woman in a pant suit outfit with a head full of curls and a fair complexion glanced up from her work as she heard another set of heels approaching. A man with clear- rimmed glasses and a short haircut whistled at her and as he did as short woman with soft curls and light brown/ blonde hair hit him on the shoulder.

"Janelle Waters." Mac Taylor said from his desk. "Please sit." He gestured toward the chair. Janelle seated herself and shook hands with Mac as he spoke, "It's very nice to meet you. I've heard many things about you and your work in Florida. You are a wonderful CSI and we're glad to have you on our team." Mac swept his eyes up and down as if he were analyzing her as he talked. The woman sitting in front of him was by no means what he expected, and yet he was even more intrigued by her than he thought he would be. Her calm, yet wonderful presence stirred Mac more than he knew it should. He had only met her seconds ago, but he felt him self already liking her, and too much he knew. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Again, welcome and let me show you around." He got up from his chair and she did the same. Mac opened the door like a gentleman and showed her around the building and introduced her to the team. As Mac was showing her the lab and her work space, Janelle took all of it in with no problem. The lab seemed like it was well-organized, a characteristic which Janelle was well at. The woman with unruly, curly hair was named Stella. The young man with clear-rimmed glasses was Danny and the woman who had hit him was Lindsay. They all seemed nice and were welcoming to her. Mac ,then, led her into the different parts of the building showing her the morgue and such. Mac informed her that she was to complete her shooting range exam before getting her credentials here in NYC. And by noon, she had those credentials. She made her way from Mac's office to the break room. Lindsay and Stella were busily chatting away and spotted her in a second.

"Janelle, come on over here."

Danny soon followed and they all took time to get to know each other.

"So, how did you end up in New York?" Lindsay asked.

"Promotion." They chatted for what seemed like an hour, but only was 20 minutes. And shortly later, Mac came in with two folders.

"Two cases." He handed a folder to Stella and said, "DB, woman stabbed once in the chest and slashed throat on 14th Boulder Ave. Hotel Kingdom. Room 431. Take Waters with you." Stella got up and Janelle followed her out to the car.


	2. An Unforgettable Case

**Chapter 2: A Unforgettable Case**

At the crime scene, the two women gathered evidence and laid out an scenario.

"Blood was pooling downwards meanings a gravitational pull. The blood dripped from her arm hanging off of the side of the bed. " Stella shot a few shoots of the vic and the blood pooling on the ground.

"I've got blood drops leading towards the door." Janelle said.

"Meaning that our killer slashed her throat, stabbed her, and then headed toward the door, knife in hand with blood dripping. However, I doubt he walked down through the hotel with no one not noticing any blood or the knife. " Stella said.

" I'll look around for it." After thoroughly searching for the murder weapon in the room, Janelle came up empty.

"Well, the woman was definitely getting ready for a romantic evening." Janelle pointed out taking a print off of a champagne bottle and glasses.

"That would explain these." Stella said holding a black lacy thong.

"And this…" Janelle picked up a condom wrapper from the ground.

"Let's see what we can get off of these." Stella swept the black light over both the thong and condom wrapper and managed to get a partial print off of the wrapper.

" Okay, so let's play it out. Our vic was getting ready for a romantic evening. We know they had sex because the condom is gone. So, he killed he when they were finished, why?" Janelle looked puzzled. " It wasn't a robbery because the cash and jewelry are still her." She said picking up an expensive necklace in the vic's jewelry box on the counter.

After processing the scene, the two headed back to the lab to process the evidence they had collected.

"Hey, did you guys just get back?" Mac popped his head in the lab noticing Ariel was collecting and analyzing something.

"Yea, I was just heading over to the morgue to see what Hawkes has for us." Janelle told him.

" Well, I'll walk with you." Mac said and as the two headed off Stella smiled because she could tell already the Mac had feelings for Janelle. He didn't just show up and walk with someone for nothing. Stella would have to do a little digging. She already knew her and Janelle would become good friends and it was only time before she would dish something out.

"So, how was the crime scene?" Mac knew he sounded so stupid. He just couldn't seem to stay away from her.

"It was good. We know the victim was having a romantic entanglement before she was murdered. We also found a few partials and a condom wrapper, so hopefully we'll find something. And hopefully, I'll find the condom or more. See , it's a good thing we teach safe sex. " Janelle's face reddened as she realized what she had said. However, Mac just smiled as he opened the morgue doors.

"What you got for us, Hawkes?" Mac asked.

"The victim's name is Andrea Belton. She was over all in good condition excluding the stabbing damage. The slash wound on the neck was the COD. The knife slashed the internal carotid artery causing an immediate death. The second wound…" Doc pulled down the sheet more revealing the second wound. " was post- mortem. You see how there are tiny white specks around the wound. Those came from a pillow, so as he slid the knife down the her throat he must have kicked the pillow creating the particles to stick to the blood on the knife. As to why he stabbed her again after the neck wound, I have know idea."

"The victim was engaging in sex, but there suggests an evidence of a condo. Did you find any semen?" Janelle asked.

"No, and she also had bruising around her arms."

"Caused by a forceful man." Janelle's mind started to run. Mac watched her intently as she was consumed by her thoughts. " We just assumed the sex was consensual because she had wine glasses and candles lit. But what if it was a date gone bad? Hawkes, was there any evidence of rape?"

"There was some tearing, but it could also be caused by rough sex. So, I can't tell you a definite answer."

"I'm gonna go back to the crime scene to try to find anything that will help us. Thanks, Hawkes." Janelle trailed off with Mac on her heels.

"I'm gonna come with you." Mac said as he pulled his coat on.

Once again at the crime scene, Janelle played out the scenario in her head. _The young blonde sat at the kitchen table with a man holding her hand. _

"She was eating dinner with him at the table." Janelle walked over to the kitchen and the dirty dishes confirmed what she already knew. _The man held her hand as they talked by the fireplace. The woman looked at him with lustful eyes. As they started kissing, he became a different person. He threw her on the bed and held her arms down and raped her. _

"She was raped." Janelle whispered.

"We don't know that for certain and…"

"No, she was. I can feel it. I just need the evidence to prove it. And I'm gonna find it." She headed off into the bathroom. Mac smiled as she left noting that she was even more determined than ever to find who did this.

"Mac," Janelle called from the bathroom. Mac showed up a spilt second later.

"A false test." Janelle held up a false pregnancy test from trash can she held in her other hand. " Hawkes didn't mention anything about being pregnant so, we can assume this is accurate."

Mac joked, "So, we know our victim was definitely social." Janelle chuckled and put the test in an evidence bag and continued searching through trash. It was an hour later before Mac and Janelle left and headed back to the lab. Hours of searching through evidence and with no much to go on, the team called it a night. Janelle spent her night back at her new place wondering if she should be out trying to be social or at home getting some rest. The only problem was Janelle couldn't rest. Not with a rapist killer out on the lose. It was her job to find these kind of people and she wasn't. She looked at her clock which read 11:24pm. She turned and faced her head toward the bedroom feeling safer with her gun close by. She closed her eyes and dreamt a wild and crazy dream.

Across town, Mac Taylor lay wide awake in bed thinking of a certain redhead named Janelle. It was funny because he had known he a day and yet he still felt so attracted to her. He closed his eyes and slept well while dreaming of her.

The next day at work, Janelle blushed as she spotted Mac walking by. Her dream last night included him and her…and an island. " I can't believe I dreamt that." She whispered to herself.

"Dreamt what?" Stella asked sneaking up on Janelle.

" Oh...don't scare me like that. And nothing. I'm good."

Hours later, and the team still felt stuck. No luck with the prints on the glasses and no such luck with finding any evidence of the condom. However, as the day seemed to grow by longer, Stella came up with something.

"Ohh…I think we got a hit through CODIS because it came back with our results on the condom wrapper." Stella said grabbing the paper.

"It belongs to a Jordan Mathers. Last known address…1564 Drillers Ave. Let's go get him." Stella said.

"Jordan Mathers! Open up! NYPD!" Stella banged on the apartment door. A short, scrawny man opened the door.

"Yes,"

"Are you Jordan?"

"Yes, what is this about?"

"You're gonna have to come with us." Stella cuffed him and led him into the car.

"I'm gonna check out his place." Janelle said. Walking into the small apartment, Ariel noticed a few things right away. One…this guy was a neat freak. Two…the guy was definitely not getting any sex for awhile because he was stocked up on porn. And three…this guy was definitely not a rapist. Back in the interrogation room, Stella and Flack were coming up empty.

Stella walked out as soon as she saw Ariel approach.

"Well, he's claiming he was home last night watching TV." Stella sighed.

"I would believe him. He has enough porn movies for a lifetime. But still we have a print putting him at the crime scene." Ariel pointed out.

"Wrong, he claims that he handed Miss Blondie, our vic, the condom as part of the job. Her room called for some, so he brought them up. Flack's trying to confirm it as we speak."

"Also, I'm going to see if the print from the glass matches Jordan's from the condom." Janelle said. 20 minutes later, and Jordan's story was confirmed by the hotel and by Ariel.

"His print doesn't match the print on the glass." Janelle said as Mac and Stella walked toward her.

"Meaning that he wasn't our guy. He didn't have sex with her and he didn't kill her." Stella said.

"I've got to find that condom." Janelle said. "I'm going back to the crime scene , again."

They say that the third time is the charm. Maybe it was because at the crime scene seemed to do Janelle justice. The one place they hadn't looked was under the bed. Janelle stuck her head under the bed and there happened to be the missing condom.

"Got ya." Janelle pulled out her case and swabbed the inside of the condom and stuck that in an evidence bag. Back at the lab, Ariel stopped by DNA.

"Hey, can you see what you can come up with on this condom ASAP?" Janelle handed the woman the evidence bag and the swab kit. "Thanks." Janelle headed off and before she got to the lab, Stella stopped her.

"Hey, Janelle,"

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and have a girls night? You know, go to a bar, get to know each other. Stuff like that." Stella asked.

"Yea, that's sounds good. Where do you want to go?" Janelle asked.

"I know this bar." Stella said.

"Okay, do you want to meet at my place at 8?" After making plans on what time and where, Janelle continued on her way to the lab. Danny and Lindsay were standing over a piece of clothing both huddled together closely.

"Hey, guys,"

"Oh, hey, Janelle. How's your case?" Danny asked.

" It's okay. Hopefully DNA will get a hit through CODIS or AFIS. What about your case?"

"It's going good. Danny and I are searching through the victim's clothes for anything useful." Lindsay said.

"Waters." Janelle spun around as she heard her name.

"DNA came back from the condom and swab." Janelle took the folder from the woman. "Thanks." She dialed Stel's number.

"Bonasera."

"Hey, I think I got him. Name's Blake Gordon . He lives on 17th Anderson Ave. His DNA was found on the condom in the vic's room." Janelle explained as she walked away.

"I'll meet you there."

"NYPD! Blake, Open Up!" Janelle banged on the door. Stella kicked the door open. "We've got a warrant and you're coming with us." Just as Stella kicked the door open, they saw Blake try to run for the window.

"Don't you even think about it." Stella ran and dragged him to the floor. She cuffed him and put him in the swat car.

"Stel, look what I found." Janelle pulled on a glove and picked up the knife which had been hidden under the mattress.

"Looks like it's been wiped clean." Stella said. The two opened their case and swabbed a slide of the knife. Then dropped tiny drops onto the swab. The swab turned an intense red.

"Positive for blood. I'll get it DNA , maybe we'll have enough to get a match to our victim." Janelle said. Later in the interrogation room, Janelle threw pictures on the table of the knife and the woman.

"This is your knife we found if your apartment and this is Andrea, the woman you murdered. Her blood was found on your knife. I'm going to go ahead and tell you what happened. You went over to her place for a dinner date. When things went badly and she didn't want to go any further, you decided it wasn't her choice anymore. You threw her on the bed, pinned her arms down, and raped her. After finishing you knew that things would have went down worse if she cried rape, so you slashed her throat." Janelle explained.

"How did you…" "Evidence. My only question was why did you stab her in the chest after you slit her throat? She was already dead."

" Because I could." Blake said coldly. His eyes pierced into hers causing Janelle to shiver with fear.

"Take him away. I hope you even prison." Janelle got up and rubbed her forehead as she walked down the corridor to Mac's office. She opened Mac's door and didn't see him anywhere. So, she placed the file on his desk, then turned around to leave , but slammed right into Mac as she turned. She bumped right into him causing herself to almost fall , but he caught her before she did.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Nothing' broken. Are you okay?" Mac asked.

" Yea, fine." Janelle felt her cheeks redden.

"What were you doing in here?"

"I was ,um, leaving you a report on the case before I left." Mac's eyes glanced over to his desk and spotted a file on the edge.

"Thank you."

"I'll, um, see you tomorrow." Janelle said leaving Mac's office. She closed her eyes in frustration as she walked away. Why did she have to act like a moron around him. Not only was he her boss , but he was also super attractive. However, she knew that any romance in the office was not permitted, so she knew she had to keep her feelings to herself. She walked out of the building exciting to have a girls night with a friend.


	3. Two Months Later

**Chapter 3: Two Months Later **

Janelle, Stella, and Lindsay walked onto the scene of a brutal murder on a Friday night. It had been two months since Janelle's arrival and the team was getting accustomed to having her around. Stella, Lindsay and her had become friends very quickly and having girls night 2 times a week sometimes _made their week. The three could see right through each other and all knew of Lindsay and Danny and their brewing romance. Excited to hear all the details, Stella and Janelle listened as Lindsay explained however, she did leave some things out. Stella could tell from the first minute Ariel stepped foot into the building that Mac Taylor had feelings for Ariel. More than business feelings. Ever since last Fall when Mac broke it off with Peyton, he hadn't been happy. But two months ago, Mac smiled for the first time in awhile. Stella wasn't sure of how Ariel felt about Mac, but she knew Janelle said didn't want a romance right now, period. _

"_Wow…what is this? The Charlie's Angels." Danny joked as he saw the three women approaching. _

"_Hardly. We were having a girls night when we got the call." Lindsay smiled. _

"_TOD is about 2 hours ago." Hawkes said from the ground where the victim was found. Heading back to the lab with evidence, Janelle left Danny, Stella, and Lindsay there to collect more. At the lab, Mac and Janelle silently analyzed the evidence. And even more than before, Janelle felt the sexual tension between them. She had to keep herself from turning to Mac and pulling him in for a hot kiss she knew she wanted. They continued to pull information about the victim and her murder with time. As the other team members came into the lab, Mac knew his mind should have been more focused on the evidence. But with Janelle standing so close to him, breathing, and her low-cut blouse revealing more than it should, Mac's mind started spinning. He heard Stella , Lindsay, and Danny laugh as they walked into the room. _

"_Hey, guys, what ya find?" Danny asked. "Nothing much. What was so funny?" Janelle asked._

"_Oh, Danny told us he's having a Christmas party next Friday since Christmas is only a little over a week away. And he was inviting us. And Lindsay said something about making sure there were no strippers." Stella explained. _

"_Yea, you guys are both invited, too." Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. _

"_Sure. I'm up for it." Janelle said. _

"_What about you Mac?" "Um…" He noticed Janelle staring at him and his head began to whirl. "Yea, I'll be there." He had such a hard time concentrating the rest of the day. How he knew Janelle two months and he had these feelings he couldn't control was beyond him. He thought about her coming to Danny's Christmas party. What would she be wearing? Something low-cut revealing some cleavage. He thought. _

"_Mac." Stella's concerned eyes met his. _

"_Yea," "You okay? I just stopped by before leaving because you didn't seem like you looked so good earlier today. What's up?" _

"_I'm fine." Stella narrowed her eyes. "Really. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." _

"_Okay, then, I'll see you tomorrow." She left quickly and he grabbed his coat and headed home himself. _

"_Was Mac okay?" Lindsay asked as the girls headed out to a restaurant._

"_I don't know. He said he was fine , but he didn't seem it." _

" _Maybe he doesn't feel good." Janelle said. _

"_No, I don't think so. Maybe he just was missing Claire." Lindsay suggested. _

"_Who?" Janelle questioned. Just her luck, right? Have feelings for the guy and then he has another woman. _

"_His wife." Stella explained. Janelle's face fell. _

"_She , um, was killed during 9/11." Stella explained. "Mac's got a lot of baggage." And for practically the whole night or so, they talked about Mac and his problems. _

"_Yea, I kind of know what that is like." Janelle said. She didn't say anymore because for her , she couldn't talk about what happened. And the girls didn't push her. They did , however, feel compelled to cheer her up a bit. So, for that night, they partied for a long time. _


	4. Christmas Party

**Chapter 4: Christmas Party **

Janelle slipped into her classy, yet gorgeous Christmas party outfit. She had gone out for the day, gotten her hair and make-up done, and was now putting the finishing touches on her look before heading over to Danny's for the Christmas party. She fixed the last curl and observed herself in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty damn good. She heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right there, Stella." They had both agreed to come over to Ariel's place, so that they can ride together. Janelle unlocked the door and was greeted to a gorgeous looking Stella.

" Wow." The both said as the same time. "You look amazing." "You look gorgeous." They both broke out in laughter.

"You ready?"

The two drove up to Danny's place and knocked on the front door. Lindsay answered, "Hey, guys. Wow, don't you both look amazing? Come on in. Everyone's already here." Upon entering, the two ladies got whistles from Hawkes and Danny.

"Geesh…if I knew you two were gonna be looking so good, I would've had a Christmas party every day." Danny joked.

"Ha-ha. " Janelle gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"You, too." Mac Taylor couldn't seem to find his brain. His eyes were fixed on Janelle and he couldn't seem to move them. He watched her closely noting that her green silky, halter dress seemed to fit perfectly. He had never seen her look so gorgeous. The emerald dress seemed to cling to her in all the right places causing Mac to arouse. _Down , boy._ He thought. She laughed at something Danny had said, then turned to give Hawkes a hug. As she turned, he caught a glimpse at the back side of her gown. Mac didn't seem coherent to anything except when she started talking to him, " Merry Christmas, Mac."

"Merry Christmas, Janelle. You look fabulous." He gently hugged her and as he did, she could feel sparks fly.

"Thanks. You look great, too." He smiled and Stella came around, " Now, share some of that loving with me. Merry Christmas, Mac." Stella gave him a quick hug. They gathered around, got drinks, and started having a good time. Janelle couldn't help it but she scooted over next to Mac. The two had actually become friends since she moved here. The only problem was that Janelle knew that's where it had to stand. Only friend, period. However, that didn't mean she couldn't dream or think of him as more than friends. As Janelle sat there, her mind started to drift back to this dream she had dreamt last night.

_Flashback : _

"_Janelle, I've been putting this off way too long." Mac said. "I can't help myself." He lowered his lips until they met hers. At first, the kiss was gentle and soft. He let her choose whether or not she wanted it. And she wanted it…bad. As she pulled him closer, he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and pushed her back until her back was leaning against the wall. Then, he continued lathering her with kisses until he pulled back suddenly, took her hand, and pulled her towards the bedroom. _

"_Janelle, is this what you want?" _

BEEP...BEEP…BEEP… "Damn it….it was only a dream."

_End of Flashback_

"Janelle, you okay?" Stella asked.

"Huh…." "We've been talking to you, silly. You okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Yea, I think, um, maybe I'll get some fresh air." Janelle told them. She got up and left quickly.

"I wonder what that was all about." Lindsay said after she had left.

"You know, maybe this has something to do with what she said earlier, Lindsay. You know, about her past." Stella told them.

"I'll go check on her." Mac said leaving to follow Janelle outside. He found her outside, leaning on Danny's porch.

"Jane," He said. She turned around slightly and whispered, "Hey," Mac walked up to her and leaned on the porch as well.

"You okay? I'm …Everyone's worried about you." Mac said. Janelle smiled at that.

"Yea, I'm fine. I, um, just needed to clear my mind. That's all."

"What was on your mind?" Mac asked quietly. Janelle so badly wanted to say, "You," , but instead she said, " Just some stuff. I'm good now."

"You sure?" Mac asked.

"Yea, so, why'd they send you out?"

"They didn't. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Mac said. "Janelle, I was wondering, um, are you doing anything specific for Christmas? I mean, do you have plans?"

" I was going to fly back down to Florida." Janelle said. Mac's eyes dropped. "But, I think I'm just going to stay here. I don't want to bother with expense flights and all that."

"Oh, well, it that case, did you want to have dinner with me?" He hoped she would say yes because he had already made reservations at her favorite place.

"Um, yea, sure." Janelle felt two things… first…excitement, and second… astonishment. _Wait, I mean…did he mean, like a date or like friends? Janelle asked herself. _

"_Great. I'll pick you up at your place at 7." _

"_Okay," The two said nothing more of the matter, but went on inside and continued having fun. The party continued until the entire team was too tired to do anything , but go home and sleep. They all thanked Danny and headed home. _


	5. Christmas Day aka An Unforgettable Night

**Chapter 5: Christmas Day a.k.a An Unforgettable Night **

Christmas Day had finally arrived and as the team said their goodbyes and Merry Christmas's, Mac found himself extra nervous and anxious for his Christmas evening. Janelle said goodbye to Lindsay and Danny, who were both flying to Montana for Christmas. And then she hugged Stella goodbye and then slowly walked over to Mac.

"I'll see you tonight, at my place." She whispered as she pretended to say goodbye to him as well.

For the last 2 days, Janelle drove herself mad trying to figure out if this dinner with Mac was going to be a date or just dinner with a friend. And because of that, Janelle was having the hardest time figuring out what to wear. She had finally decided on a cute satin red dress, similar to the party dress she wore to Danny's party, but yet a little less flashy. She wore her hair in lose curls and added the perfect jewelry and shoes. She glanced at the clock and noticed it had read 6:55pm_ She was just finishing getting ready when Mac knocked on her door. She held her breath as she opened the door. "Hi," _

"_Hi," Mac cleared his throat. "God, you look absolutely stunning." _

"_Thanks, as do you. Let me just grab my coat and we can go." In the car, the two felt slightly uncomfortable due to so much sexual tension. _

"_So, do I get to know where we're going?" Janelle asked. _

" _Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Mac joked. The car ride seemed to go okay. And as they got closer to the restaurant, Janelle became more curious to see where they were going. As they pulled into a parking spot, Janelle smile got as big as it could. _

"_Oh, Mac, thank you." As they got settled into their booth at Olive Garden, the two lapsed into what seemed to be an unforgettable night. They seemed to find the other person relaxing and both realized they were having an amazing night. _

"_I bought you something." Mac said pulling out a small wrapped gift. _

"_Mac, you shouldn't have." Janelle said, but she took the gift box from him anyway. She carefully unwrapped and opened the box and found a butterfly necklace laying inside. "Oh, Mac, it's gorgeous!" Janelle exclaimed. _

"_I knew that butterflies are you're favorite, so I…" He trailed off. _

"_I love it! Thank you." Janelle took it out of the box and swiftly put it on her neck. "I got you something, as well." She pulled a wrapped gift out of her purse and handed it to him. She watched as he opened the gift. He almost didn't know what to say he was astonished she remembered. He picked up the book and turned it around. _

"_Ariel, how…thank you. I love it." He smiled. _

"_I knew that it was one of your favorites, but you said you couldn't find it anywhere and I just happen to have my sources. So, I got it for you." Janelle smiled. _

"_Thank you so much. This book means a lot to me. I read it once and fell in love with it, but lost it, then couldn't find it again." The two enjoyed the rest of dinner. Then after dinner, Mac and Janelle decided on going for a walk. _

" _So, I have to ask. You remember the first case you worked on here in NYC?" Mac asked. _

"_Yea, the one about the young woman, Andrea." Janelle looked up at Mac. "What about it?" _

"_How did you know that she was raped? I mean…you said you knew she was raped even before we found any evidence of it. How did you know?" Mac looked at her with sincere eyes. As, they continued walking, Ariel felt herself begin to explain herself to him. _

"_My best friend Julie and I were 14 when it happened. She didn't tell anyone but me. I should have seen the signs, but I didn't. Julie was one of the most amazing people; she'd always be laughing and goofing off with me. But suddenly, everything changed and she got dark and quiet. Looking back on it, the signs seemed so obvious. But back then, it wasn't. I went over to her house one night and caught her cutting herself on her wrists. I was so pissed at her, I threatened telling her parents. She freaked out , broke down, and finally told me what was going on. She told me that it was a week before. She was walking around the neighborhood for a walk. And someone grabbed her from behind. She never saw face. All she knew what that he wouldn't let go and he dragged her to the ground. No one heard her scream because he muffled her voice. She said that she could feel his tongue run over her legs and him repeatedly thrust into her. She knew that if she told anyone about the rape , they wouldn't believe her because everyone loved her. No one would dare hurt her. Except for this pervert who actually did. So, I told her I'd keep it quiet and we'd get through it together." Janelle explained. Mac walked with her and listened as she told him the story. _

"_What happened to her? Where is she now?" _

"_She ended up killing herself." The words Janelle spoke were not what Mac expected. _

"_Oh My Gosh, Janelle , I'm so sorry." "Yeah, I am, too. That happened about three weeks after the rape which was about 1 week after I found out. She couldn't deal with the pain any longer. I didn't know she killed herself until I went to her house with her homework and book because she missed school. Her mom said she was sick and that's what I thought. And so did her parents. I knocked on the door and called her name. I opened the door and found her lying on the bed with blood dripping down her arms. I must have screamed because her mother came rushing to her room. I barely remember what happened after that. I just remembered her note she left on the night stand which explained to her parents about the rape and why she killed herself. I sat there with her body in my arms as I try to help her screaming and crying. It was definitely one of the hardest things I've had to deal with. And up until now, I haven't told anyone about her rape." Janelle wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the thought of Julie dying in her arms. _

"_God, Janelle, I'm so sorry." Mac stopped her and pulled her in for a hug. Janelle wrapped her arms around Mac and leaned into him. _

"_It's okay, really." Janelle pulled back from him. " I just kind of get tense around cases that involve rape." _

"_I can understand that. When my wife, Claire, died on 9/11, I didn't want anything to do it. As I lost her, I felt like I lost myself. It wasn't until recently that I have found myself again." Mac said._

"_I understand. When my family got hit with the hurricanes, I had a hard time because for a long time Florida was amazing to me. But after that, I realized that these hurricanes destroyed lives, a few I knew, and I really started to despise Florida. I could live with the fact that those hurricanes took a few of my friends and I just sort of shut the world out." Janelle explained. _

" _Geez…rape, hurricanes, friends dying. You've really have it hard haven't you?" Mac's eyes were full of concern. _

"_Yea, I've gone through my hard times, but in NYC, I'm hoping for a better life. And so far, that's what I've gotten." _

"_Well good for you." Mac said. As they pulled up at Janelle's place, Mac walked her up to the door. _

"_Thank you for a great Christmas, Mac." Janelle's voice seemed to be an almost sexy whisper. _

"_Thank you. I had a wonderful time." Mac said. "I hope we can do this again." He leaned in and kissed Janelle's cheek. _

" _Definitely," _

"_I'll see you on Monday at work." Mac turned and walked back to his car, smiling along the way because he had had one of the best nights of his life. Janelle walked into her home, shut the door, and leaned against it. Tonight had turned out better than she had hoped. She and Mac really went out and had a good time. She just couldn't stop smiling. _


	6. A New Case

**Chapter 6: A New Case **

" Wow…what happened with you, Jane?" Danny asked early Monday morning. 

"What?" 

"You haven't stopped smiling since you walked in this morning." 

"So I had a great Christmas. Didn't you?" Janelle asked him. 

"Ohh yea." 

"Danny, shut it." Lindsay said from behind Janelle. "You might get us in trouble." 

"Okay, a new case, guys," Mac said upon entering. Janelle immediately felt her cheeks turned pink. _Had he heard her say she liked her Christmas night?_ Janelle thought. 

"Let's roll." Danny and Lindsay walked ahead of Janelle, leaving Mac standing by the door and Janelle in the lab. Janelle started to walk past him when she heard him say, "I'm glad you had a great Christmas, Janelle." Janelle turned bright red and just continued walking hoping that he didn't see her turn red. 

At the crime scene, across town, the couple in the bedroom weren't as lucky for Christmas.

"Two adults, one male, one female, both took shots to the chest. The lady here…was about 4 months pregnant and the male here…was shot first." Hawkes told them upon entering the room. The team immediately searched the room for any evidence and they continued this for a few hours until they headed back to the lab with evidence to analyze. Mac and Janelle started with the victims. Who they were and such, while the rest of the team tried to figure out who and why did this. It was almost the end of shift before anyone found anything out. Stella walked into the lab.

"Ballistics ran a check with the bullet you collected from the victims. And it was a match to the bullets used in a grocery store robbery about 3 weeks ago. At the robbery, there was one shot fired to scare the customers. No one got hurt, but about 2000 was stolen." Stella explained. 

" All right, that's something. Did they have any idea who the gun belonged to or who the man was that robbed the store?" Mac asked. 

"No, the best description of the man…. Was a man in black." As Stella said that, Janelle broke out in laughter. And she couldn't stop. "You know, chica, it wasn't that funny." Danny said. "I know…it's not that. It's just….the…lack of sleep…and coffee." Janelle explained through laughter. "That's kind of how I get." Her laughter faded. 

"You okay, now?" Mac smiled. 

"Yea, all good." Janelle tried to control herself. "Um, sorry about that. And I'll go ahead and go through the robbery files and evidence they collected." 

"Wait, shift is over. And you've been working a 48 hour shift. Go on home and catch some sleep." Danny said. 

"Yea, Jane, you need some rest. I'll do that." Stella said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yea," 

"Thanks, guys. Call me if you need me." Janelle grabbed her purse and coat and headed home for a good night's rest. 

" Okay, so this gun previously belonged to a Mr. Gordon Johnson, but he claims that i9t was stolen from his garage 4 weeks ago." Stella said. 

"Was it legit?" 

"Yea, according to his repot he filed on it being missing, yes. And he also has no connection to our victim's." 

"Okay, I'm going back to the crime scene." Mac grabbed his stuff and abruptly left. At the crime scene, Mac walked around the house , into the backyard, and began searching through everything he saw. It wasn't until he found the garbage pail, when Mac realized the killer wasn't too bright. Mac opened the garbage pail lid and immediately found a .32 gun sitting in a pile of garbage. 

"Got ya." Mac realized he was catching on the little phrases Janelle would say. He smiled as he thought of her. 

"Stella," Stella appeared within seconds. "Get this to the lab, ASAP. Find out what you can. I'll be there in a half hour." 

"Okay, Mac, where ya going?" Stella asked as Mac swiftly left the crime scene. 

Janelle didn't wake up until she heard the sound of the loud and very persistent doorbell. She jolted out of bed and pulled on her robe. She quickly glanced at the clock…7am. _Great…I'm already late . _She thought. She opened the door and found a short, scrawny looking man standing in her doorway. 

"Hello. Who are you?" Janelle sounded frustrated. "Listen, I'm late for work and I've really got to get ready." 

"That's fine. Um, these are for you." The short man handed Jane a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. 

"That's sweet, but it's okay. I don't…" 

They're not from me. I'm a flower delivery guy." Janelle's eyes widened.

"Ohh, well, thank you." She took the flowers and before she could say anything else, the man was gone. She shut the door and laced the flowers down on the counter and searched for a card. There, stuck in the middle of the flower, was a small white card. She opened it and quickly read the message …_Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty_. _I hope you're feeling better now that you've gotten some rest. Janelle, I was hoping that we could go out to dinner again on Friday evening. Let me now later at work today. - Mac _

_She laughed aloud feeling the butterflies grow in her stomach and then, hurried off to get ready for work. _

_At work that day, not only was the team swamped with the case, but swamped with reporters. _

"_What the heck happened after I left?" Janelle asked as soon as she got into the lab._

"_Well, a good morning to you, too." Danny scoffed. Jane rolled her eyes. Mac saw her enter and hoped that she had liked his gift for her this morning. She smiled as she saw Mac gazing at her and her cheeks grew red telling Mac that she did like his gift. _

"_The case took an unexpected turn….we found the gun outside of the house in the garbage pail. I had trace, ballistics, and DNA all try to find anything. And what they found out, was way too much. The bulle3ts were a match to the bullets found in the victims and the robbery. Trace found fibers on the gun telling us he used some sort of silencer and DNA is still working on it. And I was just going through AFIS and CODIS to try to find a match to this print I pulled off of the gun." Stella explained. The whole team gathered around Stella and the computer as they waited for a result. Within seconds, they got a hit. _

"_A Nathan Jessers. Lives on 5 Ankles street." Stella told them. _

"_That's the same street as the vic's. Let's go." Mac said. _

"_NYPD! Nathan Jessers!! We're coming in!" Mac pounded on the door and kicked it in. Within two seconds, Nathan jumped out of the window and was running for an escape. _

"_Suspect is on the run! I repeat suspect is on the run! Stella screamed into the walkie-talkie. Mac ran out through the window and tried to run after the suspect, but was a second too late. He spotted Janelle running a few feet in front of him and as Nathan tried to climb over the fence, Janelle grabbed him. "Nathan Jessers, you are under arrest. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Janelle and Mac walked back to the swat car and stuck Nathan in it. In the interrogation room, Janelle, Mac, and Flack came down hard on Nathan. Nathan admitted to the robbery and the killing, but what he didn't tell them was why. And Janelle wanted to know…badly. _

"_Why, Nathan, why did you do it?" _

"_The stupid bitch was going to tell him." _

"_Tell her husband what?" _

"_Mary and I were having an affair. We'd been sneaking around for months, then, she wound up pregnant. We kept it a secret for awhile, but the she started freaked out because her husband wasn't able to have children, so, he would know she was having an affair. So, I took care of it." _

"_By killing them both." Janelle's voice was sincere. _

"_Yea, it wasn't like I wanted a stupid kid anyway." "Take him away." Mac said to the officer. Janelle quietly slipped out of the room and Mac followed her. _

"_Jane," _

"_Stupid kid, my ass…he's the stupid bastard." Jane said. _

"_Hey, it's all good. We got him." Mac turned her to face him and slipped his arms around her for a hug. She hugged him back and thanked him. _

"_Oh, and I wanted to thank you for the flowers this morning. They were breath-taking." Janelle looked at him. "And, yes, I'd love to go to dinner on Friday." Mac about jumped for joy, but instead he smiled and said, "I'll pick you up at you're place at 6." They smiled at one another and headed back into the lab for another day's work. _


	7. Another Dinner Date and Movie

**Chapter 7: Another Dinner Date and More **

By Friday at work, both Mac and Janelle were anxious for their evening to play out. The two continued through their day as normal, but inside both were dying for nightfall. Janelle left the office as her shift ending around 4:00pm leaving her plenty of time to get ready. And Mac left his shift around 5pm. Around 6, Janelle heard Mac's knock and yelled, "Coming," And within minutes, they were seated at a small, yet classy restaurant. The two once again lapsed into a relaxing and fun night. Dinner was great and afterwards as they walked back, the two talked and laughed at the funniest things. He kissed her on the cheek as he dropped her back at her house and as Janelle put her head on her pillow, she knew she was falling…for Mac Taylor.

The next day, back at the work, Janelle marched herself from the Captain's office straight to Mac's office.

"Mac, I need…"

"Janelle, I…" The two started at the same time. "Go ahead,." Mac let her.

" I need to speak with you about this case. Why? I just came from the Captain's office and he informed me that you told him you are not _allowing _me to go undercover. Can I ask WHY NOT?" Janelle was clearly pissed.

"Jane, it's unsafe and I really don't think you need to put yourself in danger." Mac said. At this point Janelle's voice was so loud the entire team came out from the lab. Stella, Lindsay, Danny, and even Hawkes who had come out looking for them stood watching Mac Taylor get yelled at.

"It's unsafe! Who are you to tell me it's unsafe! I can take care of myself! I have been for years and what if I want to do this mission? Who cares?"

"Me. I don't want to see you hurt or worse!" Mac shouted back at her.

"Well, too bad because I'm doing it whether you like it or not!" Jane marched over to the door and slammed it shut on her way out.

"Those two just need to fand get it over with." Danny laughed. Stella, Lindsay, and Hawkes all agreed.

"I'm ready." Jane came out in a slut-looking outfit. A few whistles were shot her way. "Ha-ha, guys," Jane walked over to the Captain and began talking to him, " Okay, so let me make sure I have this right. I am to pretend I'm a slut and get in Mr. Johnston's car. Then, we go back to his place and I try to find the girl."

"Correct. And whatever you do, try not to get yourself or the girl hurt." Captain told her. She saw Mac staring at her from afar.

"Okay, I'm all set. Let's roll." The "Plan" set up okay, Janelle pretended to be a slut and Mac stood there watching feeling like a piece of crap. He knew he was just trying to protect her,. Like she was his or something, but she wasn't his. And Janelle knew that. But Mac just couldn't have her hurt. He just couldn't. His breath caught and held as he watched her get into the car with the slug guy and his heart wrenched just knowing she was next to him. Janelle pretended to stick her boobs out and Mac watched as the two "got it on." Mac almost threw up watching the two because he was in disgust with knowing that wasn't him rubbing his hands all over her. The plot was out as planned with Janelle keeping Johnston busy while they drove out to his house. The Captain, Mac, and the rest of the team followed closely in a van. As Janelle's tiny camera showed them the inside of Johnston's house, Janelle focused on entertaining Johnston and finding that girl. She knew that Johnston was too smart to leave any clues, so as she excused herself to "freshen up", she snuck around the house peeking in and out of closets. Noticing that one door was bolted shut, Janelle gave the signal to the Captain. A small hand movement was all the captain needed, so he sent in his troops. And within seconds, Janelle watched as Johnston was being shoved into the swat car and the girl was being rescued. She didn't even notice Mac staring at her less than 3 feet away. He kept his eyes focused on her and as she took a step forward, Mac turned and headed back to the lab. Janelle spoke to the Captain, but her mind was more focused on Mac. Why had he just left? Was he still mad at her? An hour and a half later, Janelle made her way back to the lab. Noting that Mac wasn't in his office or in the lab, Jane stopped by and asked Stella, Lindsay, and Danny where he was.

"He stormed out of here a little while ago." Lindsay said.

"He went home, honey. I think he needed it." Stella said.

"Home? He went home?" Janelle's face dropped.

"It's the end of the shift; we're just packing up and leaving soon, too." Danny explained.

"Any of you know where Mac lives?" Jane asked hopefully. Stella was uncertain ,at first, whether of not to give it to her.

"Yea," After giving her the address, Stella wished her luck. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. Stella knew Mac was upset with the situation that had gone down earlier, but she didn't expect to see him pissed after the job was over. But when he stormed out of the office an hour ago, the rest of the team knew he was furious.


	8. Forgiveness and Happiness

**Chapter 8: Forgiveness and Happiness**

Janelle knocked on the door of Mac Taylor's gorgeous home which Stella had given her the address to and waited patiently. She knew Mac was upset with her and she badly needed to talk to him. 

"Mac," She called he didn't come to the door right away. "Mac, I know you're in there. Open up. Mac, we need to talk." That must have worked because a second later, Mac opened the door. Janelle's mouth gaped opened at the sight of Mac Taylor in a white, and extremely tight tee she had usually seen only Danny in. 

"You know you're gonna catch flies." Mac grunted. It was then she realized she had made a fool of herself and she quickly felt her cheeks get hot. 

"Can I come in, Mac?" He opened the door a little wider as if gesturing to enter. After a few minutes of silence and sitting in the kitchen with my cup of coffee in hand, Janelle started talking to him. 

"Mac, I don't understand why you're upset with me. I really don't. I saved that little girl." 

"Jane, it wasn't what you did, but…" Mac trailed off. 

"What, then?" Jane was getting upset at this point. She put her cup down and paced around his spacious kitchen. 

"I don't know. I just…" Mac couldn't seem to get the words out. " I hated thinking that…I mean…you could have gotten hurt. And I just can't do that. I can't have that." The two were silent for a second before Mac started to express himself a little more. 

"Janelle," Mac got up and walked over to her. "I already lost my wife years ago. And I couldn't bear to think of what I would do if I lost you, too. I didn't realize it , but you mean a lot to me." He took her hands in his. " Janelle, I was scared and I…" Janelle shut him up by placing her finger on his lips. '

"It's okay." They locked eyes for a second and Mac knew he had fallen for her big time. He placed his hand on her cheek and closed the space between their lips, gently placing his on hers. The kiss turned from gently and sweet to a need for one another. Mac knew he couldn't back away from her, so he allowed her the chance to, but she didn't. He backed her into the fridge and pinned her arms above her neck and gently kissed her neck. Janelle moaned aloud and as she did, she felt Mac's lips curl up in a smile. 

"Someone enjoys this." 

"Mac, we could get into a lot of trouble for this." Janelle tried to think clearly, but with what Mac was doing to her, it was rather difficult. 

"I've waited long enough for this." Mac said in between kisses. 

"Me too." Jane murmured as she felt Mac lift her up and place her bottom on the kitchen counter. She opened her legs and he fit perfectly in between them. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her down for a fierce kiss. Janelle groaned and told him she needed him now, but Mac simply told her that he had waited so long, he wanted to enjoy every minute. Jane felt herself lose control as she placed her hand around his neck pulling him closer because she felt as if she didn't…she would lose him. He groaned as she played with the hair on his neck and then she worked her way to his hair. The two threw themselves closer to one another and he gently placed his hand on her chest and he could feel the beat of her heart grow faster. And when he laughed at that, she felt herself grow butterflies in her stomach. He gently pulled away from her and reached down for her hand leading her down from the counter and into the bedroom. 

The next morning, Janelle woke to a hand around her and a warm chest which she was laying on. She turned her head gently and smiled at the sight she saw. Mac Taylor with a smile on his face looking at her.

"Good Morning," He said. 

"Morning," Janelle pulled him in for a kiss. "I can't believe we just…" She was cut off by the shrill of a cell phone. The two groaned in unison. As Mac pulled his phone of the night stand, she played with his chest hair , gently massaging him. He groaned aloud as he answered the call. 

"Taylor," Mac grunted into the phone. 

"Mac, you alright?" Danny's voice was clear on the line. 

"Fine, what do you need?" 

"Um…we've got a DB on 17th Street. I just got called in myself." Danny explained. 

"I'll meet you on the scene in 45 minutes." Was Mac's reply. He couldn't say to much because he had a hard time containing himself from Janelle's handy work with her hands. 

"Okay, and can you try to reach Janelle. I haven't been able to. Her phone isn't working." Danny said. Mac smiled thinking that was because she was other wise distracted. 

"Sure," Mac hung the phone up and smiled over at Janelle. "You know, those hands are going to have me go insane." 

Janelle laughed, "Really. Because from what I can remember you like my hands." She smiled as he began to massage her. "Oh, and what was with 45 minutes? You're usually the first one there." 

" I wanted the time to do this." Mac lathered her with short, and passionate kisses. 

At the crime scene an hour later, both Janelle and Mac had a hard time keeping their minds off of their relationship. But as they solved the case, their minds started playing with them. The team decided to go out for drinks since it was Lindsay's birthday. And even Mac came out to celebrate, and only Janelle knew the real reason…because she was there. After opening gifts and thanking everyone, Lindsay turned to Stella and Janelle, "I need to go to the restroom, would you two mind assisting me?" Something was up…both Stella and Jane knew that. 

"Sure," As the three headed into the restroom, Lindsay checked to see if anyone was in there and then quickly locked the door. 

"What's wrong, Lindsay?" Stella finally asked.

'I have to tell you guys something." She explained. " Danny and I…got together." Lindsay waited for the light bulb to shine for the both of them and when it did, the two hugged her and jumped up and immediately started asking questions. 

"It was just recently and it was amazing." After a 10 minute explanation, the girls congratulated her and returned to their table with the rest of team. Mac excused himself for a minute giving Jane a signal to come after him in a second which she did. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Janelle asked.

"What was the bathroom trip about?" Mac asked feeling that something else was up.

"Let's just say…Lindsay got an extra-special birthday present from Danny." Janelle watched as the words registered into Mac's mind. And as he laughed, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Did you tell them about us?" 

"No, but I want to. I think we should...in time." Janelle said. The two walked back and after a long night out, they headed back to Mac's place exhausted. 


	9. In Time

**Chapter 9: In Time**

Three months later, Mac and Janelle had moved in with each other. By this time, it was Thanksgiving and Mac and Janelle decided it was about time for the team to know. So, they invited the team over for a Thanksgiving Day dinner. And within the course of the night, Mac tried to give off hints like holding Jane's hand or sitting next to her, or calling her honey. But no one caught on. Finally, as they were talking and eating dinner and wine in the family room, Mac decided he would just tell them. 

"Ahem.." He said standing up in the center of the room. "Thanks guys for coming. Um…I…Jane…I have an announcement." Janelle got up and stood next to Mac. 

"We waited telling you, but we thought it was about time." Janelle explained. "We're…"Mac and Janelle locked eyes. " together." They both said at the same time. A whoop of congrats. came their way and Danny hugged Mac and said, " I was wondering what took so long." "How long?" Stella asked. 

"Three Months." Jane said. 

"What? You've been together three months and you've kept in quiet." Lindsay exclaimed. The girls immediately began talking and as the guys started discussing their love lives, Mac looked at Janelle across the room and realized he was lucky, no thankful to have her. And as Stella and Lindsay were asking her questions, Janelle locked eyes with Mac and she thought to herself how thankful she was to have Mac Taylor in her life. 

The End 

Author's Note: (End) - 

Thanks, all for reading! I loved writing this and surprisingly it only took me a few days! I am hopefully going to write a sequel, so stay tuned. 


End file.
